Random Stories Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. This is the policy for the Random Stories Wiki. Everyone, with an account or without one MUST contribute to this wiki by this policy or face the consenquences. If anyone has questions, CureKanade, the only admin at the moment should be able to answer them. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. * Basic Wiki Rules These rules are simple ones that apply on most wikis, including the Random Stories Wiki and many others. The rules are as follows: #No vandalism #Respect copyright #No harassing users #Only Wikia staff and admins can create official rules. #Ignore all rules, if it means you cannot contribute! Before doing so, tell an admin, and remember language rules are never to be ignored. What belongs here and what doesn't belong here As the Wiki name suggests, short stories, novels or any story of some sort may be put up here. Stories not yours require a disclaimer at the bottom of the page, and this is mandatory. Magical Girl stories are allowed, but there will be a limit of 3 Magical Girl stories. This is because this Wiki is designed for novels and short stories, and not fan made animes. However, this doesn't mean just anything can go here. Specifics about existing stories (e.g. Hunger Games) belong on their respective wikis. Language rules Correct grammar is important and must be used at all times, unless you're just leaving a message on someone's wall, or creating a blog post. If you managed to find this wiki, you are expected to know how to write proper English. This language hasn't changed in the last few years, nor should you expect any new changes anytime soon. However, you're safe if your first language is NOT English, but tell an admin or trusted user about this first. If a few words were misspelled or a period was forgotten, it's not a problem. A user can just come by and fix it. Contractions are allowed, but texting language(c u l8r, etc) is not allowed. Do not make jokes about people of other races, countries or cultures, because many of our users are from around the world. Pictures and Videos Like any other wiki, Random Stories Wiki is not a photo or video dump, and will not become one. All pictures and videos are allowed, but there will be no bloody violence or sexual content in such in order to protect users under the age of 18. Sexual content is not allowed at all times, even if it keeps you from contributing. Consequences This is the list of consequences that people get for breaking rules. Cleanup No user is perfect, and mistakes will be made. All a cleanup is that a user comes by and fixes your mistake. Nothing fancy, and it is perfectly fine. Anyone can do a cleanup. Warnings Warnings are when bigger mistakes such as stealing content from users are made. Admins usually make these warnings, and you may get multiple if you don't stop breaking the rules. Block/Ban Users have to have done a very bad thing or ignored their warnings to have one of these. A block, or a ban as called by other users, is when you simply can't use the wiki. If a normal user spots someone doing such horrid things, they can ask an admin to block the user. Global blocks, where the user is blocked throughout all of Wikia, can only be given by Wikia staff. No one likes giving blocks, and no one likes getting them, so hopefully you don't end up getting one!